


The Playlist

by Jjharris2614



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I heard a song and then this happened, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjharris2614/pseuds/Jjharris2614
Summary: Adena is finally back in New York to stay and Kat wants to plan a perfect date night. Naturally Sutton and Jane step in to help.





	The Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've written in a while, the first I've posted here and unbeta'd; so please be gentle. I was listening to my music one day and when I heard "Honey", all I could think of was Kadena. And so this fic was born. And who doesn't want a little fluff to get us through the hiatus? 
> 
> I wrote this before the bts of Kat's apartment so this is how I envisioned it. I recommend listening to the songs as you read to really get the feeling.

“So Adena is coming over for dinner tonight?” Sutton asked as she, Jane and Kat searched for an empty table in the café area of Scarlet. For the first time in weeks, the trio has lunch at the same time and they planned to take full advantage of their time together.

“Yes,” Kat answered using her free hand to point out an open two seater near the windows. As she and Jane sat in the empty chairs, Sutton pulled a chair from the table nearby to join them.

“So what’s the trouble?” Jane asked.

“Okay look. This is our first real date since she got her visa fixed and I’m afraid of screwing up.”

“But didn’t you spend those two weeks together in Peru over the summer?” Sutton took a sip of her coffee. Kat sighed and smiled thinking back. She never thought she’d have so much fun, see so much land, walk so many miles and have so much sex in such a short period of time.

“I think we’ve lost her,” Jane whispered to Sutton.

“Yeah. She’s seeing stars again. You think if I snap in front of her face; she’ll come back to us?” Sutton suggested

“You do know that she can hear you?” Kat cut in and Sutton and Jane laughed. “Listen. We had an amazing time in Peru but that was months ago. This is our first date in the states and it’s in my apartment and I don’t have a clue what to do. You two know I can’t cook.”

“Yeah I know. I had hoped the pot and pan set I got you for your birthday two years ago would be some incentive for you to learn, but you’re stubborn.”

“And you’re tiny.”

“Ladies. Focus.”

“Sorry.”

“Now. To solve your food problem; that’s easy. All you got to do is pick a restaurant and order in,” Sutton suggested. Kat nodded then shook her head.

“And what about my apartment? Do I decorate or just let her see it as is?” “As is.”

“Decorate.” The pair said at the same time.

“Oh you both are not helpful.” Kat groaned and put her head in her hands.

“Kat you’re over thinking,” Jane stated.

“I always over think.”

“This is true,” Sutton added. Jane shot her a glare and Sutton moved her focus to her cup.

“Kat, just order a nice dinner, clean your place and decorate it with her favorite candles if she has any then let the rest of the night flow naturally.” Kat took her head out hands and nodded.

“Sort of like the airport.”

“Exactly like the airport. Just let your natural chemistry carry the night.”

“With no goodbyes this time.”

“And hopefully more sex to report.”

“Sutton!” Kate and Jane said at the same time.

“What? I can’t be the only one thinking about how Kat is the only one with an active sex life. Most of which we still don’t know about by the way.”

“Because it’s none of our business,” Jane chided.

“Thank you Tiny Jane.” Jane tilted her head and cup towards Kat in acknowledgement of her thanks.

“But still. We’ll try not to need you tonight,” Sutton said with a suggestive smile while and Kat tapped their cups together. Jane checked the clock her phone.

“Now with the time we have left, let’s talk details. Like outfit, underwear, menu, and most importantly,”

“The playlist,” Sutton chimed in.

___

Decorations? Vanilla scented candles that were placed and lit.

Dinner? Adena’s favorite sushi place was called and set for delivery.

Sutton prepared playlist? Created and queued up.

Underwear? Black and lace.

Outfit? Simple yet dressy. Black pants, black tank top, white blazer and her favorite pair of silver boots.

Kat paced through her apartment double checking that nothing embarrassing was out in the open and that everything looked nice and neat. It was the first time Adena had actually been inside her place so the place needed to be perfect. Well. As perfect as a studio apartment could be.

Just as she was setting the bottle of sparkling cider on the table set for two in her kitchen; her doorbell rang. With a final look around and a deep breath, she opened the door and almost choked on the breath she had just taken in. In the doorway Adena stood as gorgeous as ever. Back in New York, Adena’s fashion had returned to having its metropolitan flare. No more khaki pants and hiking boots. Kat was in awe. Just like the time she saw Adena at Scarlet after she was first detained. Red hijab tied in a knot in front. Blue pants flowing down to her white heels. White blouse and gold jewelry to accent her wrists, neckline and ears.

“Hello,” she said in her usual melodic way and Kat melted. She had to consciously keep her legs standing underneath her. God she loved the way Adena wore red and gold and she was certain by the tightness in her chest and the heat everywhere else, that it wouldn’t be long before she was depositing that white blouse on her hard wood floor.

“Adena. Hi,” she said finally breathing again. Unsure what to do next, “Please, come in.” She gestured for Adena to enter to which the other woman accepted with a nod and followed her inside. Kat closed the door and watched as her girlfriend set down the bottle of red wine she was carrying, which she obviously bought for Kat’s benefit, next to the sparkling cider on the table and took in her surroundings.

Kat leaned her back against the door and observed Adena strolling about, looking at the various pictures and paintings on the wall, the shoes by the door, the pots and pans stacked neatly on the stove and the divider between the living space and her bed.

“Kat. Your place is so-,”

“Small?” Kat cut in. “Yeah I know. Scarlet pays well but not New York City well.”

“That’s not what I was going to say love.” Adena glided across the room, met Kat at the door and wrapped her arms around her neck. “Relax.” Kat sighed and settled into Adena’s embrace. “I was going to say that your apartment is everything I thought it would be. It’s, so, very you.You said there was more to you than what we first see. Remember?”

“Yeah. I remember.”

“I love it. And I love,” she stopped and Kat froze. It was a long three seconds before Adena finished her statement with a kiss instead. Kat was thankful the door was behind her because she knew her legs wouldn’t hold her up for long with Adena’s lips on hers. Her soft, full lips that she missed every time they were apart. But Adena was finally here. To stay. With her. And she planned to enjoy every second of it. So she pulled Adena deeper into her body and was about to deepen the kiss when her door bell rang and Adena pulled away with a start. And then a giggle. In Kat fashion, she pointed at the door then at the table then at the two of them.

“I’ll get the, and you go, and then we’ll.” Adena nodded while laughing and in that moment Kat knew she didn’t want to a day without hearing that laugh.

\---

 “And then it took three stitches to close the cut and I’ve never been rollerblading again,” Kat explained as she and Adena cleared their dinner plates from the table and put them in the sink.

“Not exactly a good way to end a date.”

“No. But it was a good lesson on how not to drink and skate.” Adana looked at Kat with amusement as Kat laughed at her own joke and couldn’t resist joining her. The couple settled in a comfortable silence once their laughter ebbed.

“So what else did you have prepared for us tonight?” Adena was the first to break through the stillness. Kat shrugged but the coy look in her eyes said that she had something up her sleeve.

Taking Adena’s hand, she led them to the space just in front of her couch. There wasn’t much room but there was just enough to fulfill her goal. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, where she had left it the whole night, and pressed play. The wireless speaker by her bed lit up and slowly, the sound of guitar music filled her small apartment.

“What is this?” she asked never taking her eyes off of Kat’s.

“A song I recently discovered and I really like it. So, for the first time, Adena El Amin,” she extended her hand, “Will you dance with me?” Adena’s smile was soft yet so full of energy.

“Of course. I thought you’d never ask.”

 

_‘Cuz I’m a beautiful wreak_

_A colorful mess_

_But I’m funny_

 

Kat pulled her girlfriend into her body as Adena slid her hands behind Kat’s neck. Kat loved it when she would play with the curly ringlets in the back of her neck. It either relaxed her or turned her on or sometime both. Kat sighed and brought their foreheads together as Adena massaged her neck gently.

 

_All the pretty girls in the world_

_But I’m in this space with you_

_Colored out the lines_

_I came to find, my fire was fate with you_

_Heartache would still with you_

_Fly great escapes with you_

 

“I like this song,” Adena admitted as they rocked in tune with the guitar. “Who is it?”

“Kehlani.”

“I’ve heard of her. Didn’t know she was a lesbian as well.” “Not sure that she is. But she’s more open about being into women as of late.”

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Adena teased with a tiny tap to Kat’s nose. She pulled back with furrowed brows and a scrunched nose.

“Hey now. Not everyone can have their sexuality all figured out before they’re 20.” Adena smiled and shook her head. “Some of us need the right gorgeous woman to walk into their lives to help them see the truth.”

“Fair enough. You win,” Adena conceded even though there was never really a battle to be fought. She just wanted to go back to being held by her girlfriend.

 

_I like my girls just like I like my honey; sweet_

_A little selfish I like my women like I like my money; green_

_A little jealous_

 

“I better. Especially if someone here wants to get any tonight,” Kat jokingly threatened but Adena wasn’t the least bit phased. Now there was a battle to be fought and won.

“Oh please love. Like you can keep your hands off of me. They’ve been massaging on my butt this entire time.” This time Kat was quick to give in.

“But can you blame me? Have you felt your ass? It’s spectacular.” She punctuated her statement with a firm squeeze right as the song ended.

Adena giggled at the contact and leaned back into Kat; resting her head on her shoulder as the next song on the playlist began to play. This time, she recognized it enough to sing along as they swayed together.

 

_Hold my hand_

_Feel the touch_

_Of your body cling to mine_

_You and me_

_Making love_

_All way through all the night_

 

“Michael Jackson. One of my favorites,” she said placing a kiss to the side of Kat’s neck.

“Yeah. I know.” They rocked in sync completely absorbed in the moment like Adena had showed Kat how to do on their first “date”. Adena brought her head up to rest her forehead against Kat’s and there was very little possibility they could get any closer.

Well. There was one way. And when the urge became too great to ignore, Kat closed the gap between them and captured Adena’s lips in her own.

Adena was the first to pull away but only enough to lean their foreheads together again. “Kat. Thank you,” she whispered into their shared space.

“For what?” Kat bought her head up to look into the eyes she had been falling for the moment she saw them.

“For making my return everything I was dreaming for and more,” she took a deep breath, “I love you.” Kat’s heartbeat skipped. Love was implied in their six months of officially being together but neither had actually said it. To be honest, she was still terrified to love something as intensely and fiercely as she did Adena. But hearing Adena say those words, to her no less, that fear was not greater than the love she felt for the woman in front of her. The gorgeous, courageous, fearless, talented, fantastic woman. Pulling her hands away from Adena’s back and bringing them up to cup the sides of her face, she made her declaration.

“Adena El Amin, I love you too.” Adena smiled bigger than she had ever seen and responded by pulling them into another kiss. This time with more passion than Kat have every experienced. She could get used to this whole “love” thing if it meant being in love with and by Adena. Adena slow stepped her backwards carefully as they kissed and by the time they reached the chorus of the next song; they reached the bed. Adena pushed Kat down on the bed; Kat’s blazer and shirt long discarded. She followed close behind, climbing up to straddle her girlfriend and slowly, one by one, unbuttoned her blouse.

 

_I may not know a lot of things but_

_I feel it in my chest_

_No I won’t let the blue flame die_

_We can’t lose hope just yet_

_Cause it’s once, just once in a lifetime_

_And we’re scared to love but it’s alright_

_I may not know a lot of things but_

_I know that we’re surefire_

 

“Kat I have a question for you,” Adena asked as she tossed her blouse on the floor. Kat, who was growing more and more distracted by the heat of Adena’s body on her hips and her bra clad chest just in reach, could only breathe enough to nod. “How long is this playlist?” Adena caressed the skin of Kat’s stomach; grinning at the twitching of the muscles underneath her fingers.

“About, about, two hours,” Kat managed. “Why?” It took a moment for her to regain control of her own body but when she did, Kat ran her hands up the length of Adena’s back and gently dragged her nails back down it, earning a pleasant moan in return.

“Well my love, you might want to put it on repeat because that won’t be enough time. Not with what I have planned for you.”

 

_I may not know a lot of things_

_But I know that we’re surefire_

_Know that we’re surefire_

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:  
> Honey by Kehlani  
> Break of Dawn by Michael Jackson  
> Surefire by John Legend


End file.
